


R + E

by Phineasflynns



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Minor spoilers for IT 2, eddie is amused by that, richie is flustered and overwhelmed, soft boys it’s just soft no pain just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: (MINOR SPOILERS FOR IT CHAPTER 2)His palms are sweaty, and he hastily rubs them against his jeans in an attempt to dry them.He can’t hold Eddie’s gaze anymore, can’t handle the confusion he sees in them, confusion he knows is echoed back by his own gaze. He doesn’t know what he’s doing- doesn’t know why he’s different.“Rich?” Eddie whispers, and Richie’s gaze snaps back to him as if he’s been electrified





	R + E

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a one shot, but if people enjoy it then I’ll continue it!
> 
> If you want more of my Reddie stuff (like drawings) see my tumblr, nofriendsforpennywise

His palms are sweaty, and he hastily rubs them against his jeans in an attempt to dry them. 

He can’t hold Eddie’s gaze anymore, can’t handle the confusion he sees in them, confusion he knows is echoed back by his own gaze. He doesn’t know what he’s doing- doesn’t know why he’s different. 

“Rich?” Eddie whispers, and Richie’s gaze snaps back to him as if he’s been electrified. 

Eddie is clearly alarmed by the intensity. 

“Y-You had something to show me?” He chokes out, and Richie turns his gaze skyward for a moment. 

“Yeah.” He breathes. “Uh. Yeah.” 

Richie takes an exaggerated step to the right, revealing two initials carved into the wood that had previously been behind his back, and Eddie gasps softly. 

His hand reaches out, shaking until its steadied by the wood.

“R..” Eddie whispers as his index finger traces it. Richie swallows loudly. Nervously. “Richie..” His voice is still a whisper and Richies heart is beating so fast he thinks he might die. 

He can survive a killer clown, but not this. 

“Plus... E..” At that Eddie looks up to meet his gaze, and Richie thinks he can see a glimmer of something in his eyes. Hope, maybe? 

“Eddie.” He admits weakly, and Eddie’s eyes widen in shock. He swallows thickly, fingers clenching and unclenching as he averts his gaze. 

His palms are sweaty suddenly, heart stuttering in his chest. A flush overcomes his cheeks and he can feel it spread down his neck and chest. 

“Me?” He asks weakly. He needs Richie to say it again- this feels too surreal to possibly be happening. 

“No, your mom.” Richie scoffs, rolling his eyes and looking skyward, anxiety making him deflect. 

He goes rigid when gentle fingers grab his, and he looks back down to meet Eddie’s gaze. 

“Be honest with me, jackass.” 

Richie is silent for a moment. 

“Yeah. You.” He breathes, and Eddie’s grip on his fingers tightens. He nervously shifts his hand so he can properly grip Eddie’s, and their cheeks darken. 

“Sorry, my hands are sweaty-“ Both nervously blurt, and they look away from each other with startled giggles. 

“S-So you don’t hate me?” Richie asks after a moment, and Eddie shakes his head. 

“No.” He squeezes Richie’s hand, and the ravens chest tightens. “I don’t hate you, Rich.” 

Richie helps him stand from where he’d been crouched in front of the carving, and their gazes don’t break. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Tell any of us?”

“I- I was scared.” Richie admits uncharacteristically. “I didn’t want to lose you guys because I’m a f-f-“

Eddies other hand slaps over Richie’s mouth to silence him, and brown eyes go wide in shock. 

“Don’t.” Eddie admonishes. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Rich. You’re you.”

Tears sting Richie’s eyes and he smiles behind the hand even as the tears overflow and slip down his cheeks. Eddie’s hand lifts to move away, but Richie’s free hand catches it and pulls it against his cheek. 

“Thank you.”

“Always.” Eddie looks away for a moment before looking back, and Richie exhales sharply at the look in the brunettes eyes. “Can I kiss you, Rich?”

“Yeah!” Richie blurts immediately, and Eddie smiles widely. 

“C’mere.” He murmurs. 

Eddie pulls Richie by the hand until they’re sheltered from sight by some trees, and he quickly checks their surroundings to make sure nobody can see them; he knows not many people in this backwards town would be okay with this. 

When he turns back to Richie the raven looks throughly dumbstruck, staring at Eddie as if he’d hung the very stars themselves, and Eddie’s cheeks colour. 

“C’mere.” Richie whispers, and then hands are gently cupping his jaw and pulling him into a kiss. 

Eddie melts into it immediately, head spinning, and Richie eagerly leans into it, heart pounding. 

When they part both pant softly for air, and Eddie smiles. Before he can say anything, Richie speaks. 

“You kiss better than your mother.”

Eddie blinks, and then shoves Richie with no real force or venom behind it. Even Richie looks stunned by what he’d said 

“You ruined it, jackass.” He snorts, but his hands fist into Richie’s shirt so he can pull him back and push his face into his friends shoulder. 

“I panicked.” Richie admits with a flustered laugh, arms lifting to cocoon around Eddie. Eddie smiles against his shoulder. 

“I like you too.” He murmurs, and Richie’s heart simultaneously feels like it stopped, and like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Eddie pulls back so he can look at him, and arches a brow. “Even if you’re an asshole.”

“Fair.” Richie chuckles, and both of Eddies eyebrows raise. 

“No comeback?”

“My brain is sludge right now, I didn’t expect to get this far. Don’t get used to it.”

“I won’t.” Eddie snorts. 


End file.
